tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst Rider
Amethyst Rider is a Rider from the Team Amethyst of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Naglfar, or Naglfari, is a gigantic boat that would be one that would bring hordes of dead during the events of Ragnarok, in Norse mythology. He is quoted in Pruning Edda and Prosa Edda as a boat made of nails and human parts in its composition. In Pruning Edda, he is quoted as the loose bacchus the moment Fenrir breaks free of its currents, and when the serpend from the world, Jormungand, would emerge from the oceans. In Prose Edda, he is cited as Ragnarok's largest boat. Finally, he quotes as being carried in a flood. Naglfar is a symbolic ship, meaning for the ritual of discarding nails and hair from the dead to the cosmos after death. Appearance Amethyst Rider is a gigantic Viking boat, having shields and a sail in the same style, but its carcass is made of nails and hair, with various serrated details, and its sails are made of black skin and spiritual flames. The shields on the side of the vessel are made of rusty bronze with black and green accents. At the front of the ship is the upper half of a humanoid torso, having the appearance of a black skeleton covered with black flames spreading throughout the ship's carcass. Personality Amethyst Rider has no kind of personality or logical reasoning, but is basically a boat with a life of its own, but whose actions are shaped upon one purpose: to set the dead free. Abilities Amethyst Rider is a physically incarnated Noble Phantasm, basically being a ghost warship. He can summon the dead in monstrous amounts, he can disappear into space, and reappear anytime he wants, and he can summon other heroic spirits who have died without their lives or in a battle where Amethysr Rider is present, and finally, having a connection with the underworld, it is supplied with mana all the time, as well as rapidly regenerated by the same, having resistance to attacks of negative or dark energies such as dark elements, dark elements, demons, and objectively evil beings. Passive Skills * Connection to the Underworld - EX Skills * Horde Summon - A : A Skill that represents Amethyst Rider's ability to summon a huge amount of dead hordes at once, without spending much mana. * Spontaneous Appearance - A+ : A Skill that represents Amethyst Rider's ability to disappear and reappear anywhere at any time in a single instant. * Living Denial - A : A Skill that represents Amethyst Rider's ability to be unaffected by anything that represents a 100% human human concept, such as pleasures, feelings, affectivity, biological change and instant death immunity, as it is a supernatural vessel, and not necessarily a living or already living being. Noble Phantasms Amethyst Rider is basically a incarnated Noble Phantasm. * Naglfar (Anti-Apocalypse Noble Phantasm) - EX : It's Amethyst Rider himself, Naglfar, the doomsday vessel that would bring hordes of the dead to Ragnarok. It is literally this incarnate Noble Phantasm, giving Amethyst Rider the ability to summon hordes and hordes of the dead who did not die in battle, or without glory during a battle. All the dead are accompanied by different kinds of Nordic weapons and armor, being brought to the thousands at once, and also able to summon other heroic spirits who have died without glory in their lives, endowed with the same abilities as when alive, but without any kind of conscience and reasoning, acting purely in the intent to fight to the end. All of these dead, however affected by human weapons, will never die definitively, unless Amethyst Rider himself is destroyed, or they themselves are defeated by weapons or powers capable of killing even a living dead.